I Want Your Sex
by anneryn7
Summary: Bonnie decides to go visit Klaus with a few witchy questions. Instead of the hybrid, she finds his older brother... Bonnie walks in on Elijah "relieving" himself. What's a girl to do? Does she join in or walk out? Lemons. Bonlijah.


**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "I Want Your Sex" – George Michael**

_~*.*~  
There's little things you hide and little things that you show.  
Sometimes you think you're gonna get it, but you don't and that's just the way it goes._

_ I swear I won't tease you – won't tell you no lies.  
I don't need no bible – just look in my eyes.  
I've waited so long baby, now that we're friends.  
Every man's got his patience and here's where mine ends._

_ I want your sex.  
I want your love.  
I want your sex.  
I want your sex.  
~*.*~_

I flipped through my grimoire absentmindedly, as I walked into the Mikaelson estate. With Rebekah gone and Elijah always busy, Klaus should be the only one home. He's been strangely… educational lately. Now, that things have heated up between him and Caroline, he's been a lot more human. If that's even the right word. It's refreshing. He's lived through so much; he can give me first hand retellings of some of the biggest parts of history. He's been particularly helpful with decoding grimoires that aren't exactly flowing with English.

"Klaus!" I called as I walked into the foyer. I held my breath and listened for movement. I didn't hear anything. That's weird. He knew I was coming by. I sighed. If this is some bogus game of hide and seek, I'm definitely not amused. What is he? Five?

As soon as I was at the top of the stairs, I paused. I've actually never been in his room before. I bit my lip. Should I just leave and come back later? I could call him… Maybe he's just not home? I argued with myself internally for a minute before sighing and starting to walk the hallway. Fuck it. Even if he's not home, when will I have another chance to see where the big, bad Klaus slumbers? Mm, probably never. Yep. I'm gonna regret this. Is that gonna stop me? Nope.

I peered into what looked like a study before stepping back into the hall. No, that's not it. I looked into what must be Rebekah's room. It's a little old-fashioned for my taste, but it definitely houses a teenage girl – that much is obvious. I opened a door to a fairly empty room, save for a piano. Hm. I wonder who plays.

How big is this place? I mean, really? I could probably move in and they would never know. It's massive. This is probably what it felt like to go to Hogwarts… only with vampires.

I came across another room. I debated whether or not to actually open the door. I'm running out of rooms and it's only a matter of time until I find the right one. With a little boost of courage, I opened the door. I froze. This is definitely not Klaus' room.

Elijah was lying spread-eagle on his bed, stroking his _very erect_ penis. I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot. I want to move, but I don't at the same time. I bit my lip. I know he's aware of my presence. He doesn't slow his ministrations. I suddenly become very aware of the loud breathing in the room. After a second, I realize it's coming from me. I blush, furiously, as I feel a warm gush flood my panties. Elijah must be able to smell my own arousal, because he picks that moment to look over at me.

"Miss Bennett, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" He asks, his voice dripping with lust. My spellbook fell to the floor with a loud thud. I wanted to go to him, but my legs refused to cooperate. "Bonnie," Elijah called, again. His voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Come to bed with me." He beckoned me over. I gave a slight nod. "Please, close the door. Lock it this time." He added. My hands moved with a mind of their own. I did what I was told and made my way over to his bed. I sat down, tentatively, next to him. He sat up, letting his cock fall from his hands. He placed his hands on my sides and pulled me down to him. I tried to ignore how his touch inflamed my body. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt our lips collide. I moaned into his mouth and helped him deepen the kiss. My hands flew to his neck and I was finally reacting to his advances. My clothes fell off my body and Elijah started kissing every inch of bare skin he could get his mouth on. I shuddered into his touch. It's been so long since I've been touched… It's been so long since I've been loved – too long.

We were a whirlwind of touch and sensation. I positioned my heat above his hardness and I impaled myself onto him. I moaned with satisfaction. He gripped my hips as I rode him. I bit his neck as I felt his fingernails break skin on my hips. He grunted and flipped us. He pinned my hands and dominated my body.

"Elijah," I breathed. He kissed me, hard. I nipped at his lips and sucked on his tongue. Our teeth clashed and my need to feel became primal. I rocked my hips and we moved onto our sides. I pushed him onto his back and tried to ride him. He was having none of that. I blinked and my arms were pinned behind my back and he was plowing into me. He brushed my thumb against my clit and I shuddered. I closed my eyes and let him rule me.

He's flooding my senses. My back arched against him and I threw my head back. He sucked on my neck. I purred.

"Come," he commanded. My body jolted as my orgasm ripped through me. I screamed as I bucked my hips against his. I felt him follow me as I spasmed around him. My eyes closed as the aftershocks rolled through me. I didn't make any effort to move. I doubt I could, even if I wanted to. "Bonnie," he whispered. I forced my eyes to focus on him.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing when you came into my room?" He asked, panting. I felt the heat rush to my face.

"I was looking for Klaus." I told him. He chuckled.

"He was called away."

"I don't mind. I found something better." I told him.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your play time." I apologized. He chuckled, louder this time.

"Don't apologize. You made it so much more enjoyable."

"Hm, just enjoyable?" I asked. I felt his eyes take in my body.

"It's been best 'play time' I've had in a while." He told me, nuzzling my neck. I leaned into his touch. "I fully intend on repeating it, again and again…" He pulled away and studied my face, waiting for my reaction. My eyes fluttered down his sculpted chest and the rest of his handsome body.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"As often as you'll allow it."

_~*.*~  
It's natural – it's chemical.  
(Let's do it.)  
It's logical, habitual.  
(Can we do it?)_

_ It's sensual, but most of all…  
Sex is something that we should do.  
Sex is something for me and you._

_ Sex is natural – sex is good.  
Not everybody does, but everybody should.  
Sex is natural – sex is fun.  
Sex is best when it's one on one.  
One on one…  
~*.*~_

**A/N: I am a gutter bunny. This is my only defense. That and George Michael has been stuck in my head. I haven't been quite as inspired this week as last, BUT I think it's safe to say that there will definitely be more one-shots making their way on here. AND I should have chapter two for ****_Eyes On Fire_**** up tomorrow or shortly after. Love you guys! Reviews would be awesome.  
-Anneryn**


End file.
